


First Taste

by SemiiColon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiiColon/pseuds/SemiiColon
Summary: Turning out freshmen, Johnny was a pro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dont hate, appreciate.

He's twenty three years old, but Johnny looks a little older than his years, leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth, watching the other students walk past. He's lean and dark-haired, brown-eyed and tall, with an angular face and big hands.

He's a predator, and he's always been a predator, but his prey are generally willing, and they generally come to him, sniffing at his crotch like dogs, attracted by his hard eyes and his dark smile.

It's mid-morning now, and Johnny has his dorm room to himself for at least the next three hours; three hours he doesn't intend to waste.

And so he stands against the wall, smoking, watching music and architecture students stream up and down the concrete steps, waiting to be seen. Waiting for his prey.

Another kid approaches, and maybe it's his first year. Johnny won't ask, doesn't care. What he cares about is that the boy's smaller than him, his body soft, his brown hair swept long across his forehead, his face round and nondescript. His eyes are wide and nervous as he approaches Johnny.

"Hi," says the boy. He has a backpack slung over his shoulder. "Do you know how to get to the lecture theatre?"

Definitely a first year. Eighteen years old, full of dumb and cum.

"Which one?" asks Johnny, his eyes burning into this boy's, this kid who honestly thinks he's asking directions.

"Uh... I think it's..." the kid fumbles in his jacket pocket and pulls out his phone, starts looking for the email.

Johnny takes his phone from him. But instead of looking for the directions, he finds the kid's gallery and starts thumbing through his pictures.

The kid notices right away and reaches for his phone, but Johnny turns his back and sucks on his cigarette as he looks for... and there it is. The kid's selfies. Big eyes looking up into the camera, the kid naked from the waist up... and then naked from the waist down. A nice cock, Johnny thinks. Not large, but then the boy's mouth interests him more than his cock. Still, a nice cock's a bonus.

He smiles down at the picture, and his eyes are full of mocking as he hands the phone back to the boy. "What's your name?"

Bright red, the kid takes the phone and shoves it back into his pocket.

"Haechan."

"Well, Haechan, how about I take you where you need to go?"

Haechan nods, his eyes wide, his face still flushed from Johnny's hard examination of the images on his phone.

The kid adjusts his bag better against his shoulder, and follows Johnny back down the steps.

Johnny doesn't even pretend they're going near a lecture theatre, and as he leads Haechan up the stairs to his dorm room, Haechan doesn't pretend to think that's where they're going.

Not now that Johnny's seen his cock.

They reach Johnny's dorm, and Johnny lets them both in. It's a temporary share turned permanent, since it suits Johnny, but his roommate's gone for at least three hours and the room's theirs.

He kicks off his shoes, then takes off his coat and hangs it over the back of his computer chair, while Haechan stands in the middle of the room, watching him nervously.

"I don't usually..."

"I don't care," says Johnny casually. He pulls off his shirt, showing this shy, nervous kid his bare chest. He's lean, but he's muscled, and he's strong, and the kid gets even more nervous.

Johnny stands there, shirtless, and after a moment Haechan slides his bag off his shoulder and dumps it on the floor.

He's breathing high in his chest, clearly afraid to be doing this, but oh, so fucking turned on. Johnny can see the bulge in the kid's jeans expanding under his gaze, the kid's hand resting on his thigh, only a few finger widths away from clamping his hand around his own swelling shaft.

Johnny tilts his head. "Are you a virgin?"

Haechan frowns. "No."

Johnny's momentarily disappointed, but decides to probe further. "Have you ever been fucked by a man before?"

Haechan's face colours. "Yes," he says—but Johnny can see it's a lie. The kid's out of his depth and flailing.

Johnny steps in close and tugs the kid's t-shirt up and over his head. Haechan shivers, and his hands move in close to his body, his wrists pressed against his sides as if he's fighting the urge to cover his chest. His nipples are small and hard, his chest hairless. His belly's a soft curve with a down of hair, and Johnny runs his hand over that soft belly, knowing it'll make the kid self-conscious.

It works, and Haechan drops his eyes and looks away. Although he doesn't try to stop Johnny touching him.

Johnny slaps the kid's belly, and then reaches up to catch his jaw with his long fingers, forcing Haechan to meet his gaze.

"Do you take it in the ass?"

Haechan's eyes widen. "I like to suck cock," he says bravely, and Johnny suspects he hasn't even done this. He's dreamt about it... but he hasn't done it.

"Well then, get the fuck on with it," he says, and Haechan gapes at him.

Johnny puts a hand against his own thickening cock, a long swelling trapped in his jeans, and then tugs his fly open.

He rests his hand against his briefs, and then puts a hand on the back of Haechan's head, the kid's hair soft under his hand.

"You haven't ever given a blowjob, have you?"

Haechan swallows, his cock now a rigid pole trapped sideways in his jeans.

"Yes."

The kid's so full of shit, but Johnny will fuck that right out of him.

"Prove it."

He puts pressure on Haechan's head, and the kid obediently takes the hint and sinks to his knees.

He takes out Johnny's cock with fumbling hands, and then he's face to face with it, this large, throbbing member, a man's cock in his smooth fingers, a man's cock right in front of his face.

Johnny feels a wave of delight move through him, from his shoulders all the way down his spine, to his thick prick, oozing precum as the kid just holds it.

"Put it in your mouth," says Johnny, but Haechan just stares at the prick in his hand, frozen and terrified, but clearly hungry to try.

Johnny pushes the kid's head roughly onto him, and the kid parts his lips and lets Johnny push into his mouth. His tongue's wet and slick against Johnny's swollen head, and as Johnny pushes in, the kid's tongue provides a delicious wet massage against his shaft.

Johnny pushes the kid's head down on him as far as he can before the kid pulls back, and Haechan's hands move to Johnny's thighs so he can brace himself and control the depth.

The kid looks up at Johnny, those huge eyes in his innocent, round face, Johnny's prick stretching his lips into an 'o', and Johnny gets shivers of delight.

"Get your hands involved," says Johnny. He takes one of Haechan's hands from his thigh, and has the boy cradle his balls, then takes the kid's other hand and wraps it around his shaft.

"At least try to do a good job."

Haechan starts to bob his head up and down on Johnny's cock, his hands uncoordinated, the boy's touch exciting Johnny's cock more because of the kid's obvious inexperience, than his actual skill.

This kid will have a vice-tight ass, and Johnny can't wait to stuff himself into it and feel Haechan quake under him as he sees how much the kid can take.

Finally the bad blowjob is more than Johnny can stand. It's time to wet the kid's prick.

"Get your pants off and get on the bed."

Haechan takes off his shoes, then slides down his jeans. After a short moment of hesitation, he slides down his briefs, and now he's naked. As he walks over to Johnny's bed, Johnny drinks in the kid's round butt, the light down of hair that runs up the backs of his legs and into his crack. Haechan clearly doesn't shave. Something Johnny will have to fix, if they fuck again.

The kid sits on the side of the bed, unsure what to do next, and Johnny just watches him for a moment. Watches the kid's nipples stay rock-hard, his prick standing up proud, and now, one hand unconsciously closing around the base of his cock.

Johnny pulls off his jeans and briefs and sinks to his knees in front of this horny little virgin in one fluid movement, immediately pulling the kid's cock towards his face, and engulfing it in the heat of his mouth.

The kid cries out, this pleasure almost too much he's so horny and nervous, and his hands go immediately to Johnny's head, pushing into his hair.

Johnny pulls Haechan's hands away from his head and pushes the boy's hands behind his back, securing them there with one large hand.

He puts a hand back on Haechan's cock, working the kid hard and throbbing, teasing out his precum, massaging the kid's head with his tongue, showing him all the delights a man's mouth can offer.

Haechan moans and twitches and throbs, his back arching, his hips thrusting upwards, his eyes closed in ecstasy. Johnny knows this is all the kid really wants; to suck and be sucked, the thing he dreams of, the thing he wanks to.

But this is Johnny's room, and no boy leaves Johnny's room without Johnny's cum stuffed high up in his ass.

Even Johnny's roommate has learned this. Mark, another hapless nineteen year old who admitted to wanting to be tied up one night, and who since has had Johnny's cock in his mouth or ass every morning, every night.

From never-fucked, to cumslut whore, his roommate climbs on the bed each morning to suck Johnny awake, and presents his ass at night for a reaming, moaning and begging for attention on the nights Johnny chooses to make him wait.

And now, it's Haechan's turn.

Johnny pulls his mouth off the kid's cock, leaving Haechan breathless and shuddering and desperate to cum.

"Get on all fours on the bed."

Haechan's eyes go wide, and Johnny can see the protests spool up in his brain before they reach his mouth.

"Or fuck off," he adds, and Haechan's wide brown eyes are tortured, near tears. Johnny can see the kid wants to cum so badly, wants the rush of his first orgasm with a man, and wants it now, but Johnny needs the kid's complete surrender to get off, and that means, 

"On your fucking hands and knees now."

Close to tears, humiliated by his own horniness, Haechan reluctantly gets on his hands and knees on the bed.

Johnny pulls him back so his ass is at the edge of the bed, then leaves him there while he collects lube and a condom.

He comes back to the bed and squeezes out a few drops of lube onto his fingers.

"Close your eyes," he tells the kid. "And pay attention to what you feel."

Haechan squeezes his eyes shut, and Johnny slides his fingers against the kid's tight hole and presses one lubed fingertip against the centre, the lightest pressure.

Haechan lets out a moan, and his body twists under the sensation, his buttocks and his tight little asshole clenching and unclenching.

Johnny leaves his finger there for a moment, then starts to make lazy circles with his fingertip, tracing a wet path around the outside of that hot place.

"Do you want a finger inside you?" he asks the kid, and Haechan lets out a moan that's all fuckyes.

Johnny eases a finger inside, and the kid's prick drips precum onto the bed, stretchy and clear and sticky. Johnny fingers him, a long, slow slide in and out, rewarded with a moan that makes Johnny's cock aching hard.

He squeezes a few more drops of lube against the boy's hole, and uses that to ease a second finger in.

"Fuck."

Haechan pushes back against the fingers exploring inside him, lubing him, opening him up, and Johnny sees the boy's past the point of no return. There won't be any more protests. Well, none he needs to heed. This kid's crazed with lust. If Johnny refused to fuck him now, Haechan would push his ass onto Johnny's cock and fuck himself with it. And that's exactly what Johnny wants.

He pulls his fingers out of Haechan's ass, and the kid shivers.

Johnny keeps his fingers circling the sensitive outside of the kid's tight hole.

"You want to be fucked now?"

Haechan nods, his hair flopping against his forehead.

Johnny pushes the tip of his finger back inside the kid, and Haechan pushes back against the welcome intrusion.

"How much do you want to be fucked?" Johnny asks, his voice low and dark.

"Please fuck me," said Haechan. It's almost a whimper of desperation. "I need you to fuck me now."

Johnny knows the feeling. He needs to fuck now too.

He presses the tip of his cock against the kid's hot entrance and just leaves that pressure there until Haechan's moaning and oozing and begging for more. Then he eases his head in.

The kid's head comes up and his shoulders tense as he feels a live cock press inside him for the first time, but Johnny knows that the kid must have fucked himself back there before—either with fingers or a dildo—and knows he likes it.

But Johnny's cock is hot and thick and full, and Haechan's not in control of it. And as Johnny slides slowly home, Haechan's body takes Johnny's hard heat with a mix of excitement and fear.

As Johnny's thick prick opens the kid up, stretching his entrance wide, he feels Haechan tense around him.

He leans over the nervous boy and strokes his hands down Haechan's back.

"Push out and let me in. It'll go in easier."

Haechan lets out a shaky breath, and Johnny lets him get a hold of himself before he moves forward again. This time, he feels the kid do as he says, and he slides in another half inch. Then another. 

Suddenly it's too much. The kid's too tense, and he lets out a moan of pain. "I can't!" Panting, afraid.

"Breathe," says Johnny, his fingers stroking the kid's back, and pushes forward another half inch.

Haechan sobs, but he takes it, letting out a shaky breath as Johnny keeps working his way into him.

Finally, Johnny reaches maximum penetration. He's amazed, given how little preparation he's given the kid, hadn't expected to get this far. But he's glad he has.

He stays there, stroking the kid's back, his ass, murmuring a low stream of words that make Haechan shudder around him, calling him names that make the kid's body clench with shame, make his cock harden again after the fear and initial pain of penetration.

Then, when the kid's on the edge of being sure he wants this, Johnny slides out, running his cock across the place inside the kid that makes him moan, now with excitement and pleasure.

He pulls all the way out and waits. It takes a few moments for Haechan to process the fullness-become-emptiness, and then he glances back over his shoulder at Johnny, a question in his eyes.

Johnny just gives him that hard-eyed look, and waits for Haechan to figure out what he wants.

"That was okay," the kid says in a voice unsteady.

Johnny raises an eyebrow, and squints at the kid. Just okay?

"I can take it," Haechan says encouragingly.

"I know you can," says Johnny. And waits.

"Fuck me," whispers Haechan. "Please fuck me."

Johnny smiles and places his cock back against the kid's entrance. "No more bitching that it hurts," he says. "Take it like a fucking man."

He loves that line. Take it like a man. Like all the women Johnny's fed his cock into, who've arched their backs and panted in pleasure, begging for more... Take it like a man.

Haechan pushes out, and breathes, and takes it like a man, and soon Johnny's fucking him long and slow. As he slides deep into the kid's furnace-hot insides and strokes back over his prostate, the kid starts to moan for real now, hungry, lost in the sensation of being full of hard dick, and his excitement over taking a cock for the first time.

As Haechan gets used to being fucked, Johnny changes it up, slamming into the kid balls-deep, then slowing right down so he can reach under the kid to touch his cock.

The kid's hot length in his hand, he jacks Haechan with a hand covered in lube, running his fingers down to stroke the kid's balls, then up to massage his leaking head.

Haechan moans, and he's so fucking horny, so overwhelmed with lust at how wicked this all feels, Johnny feels the kid's cock start to throb in his hand and knows he's close.

He takes his hand off Haechan, and starts to fuck him now in earnest, and Haechan reaches for his own cock, jacking it hard and fast, no control now.

Johnny doesn't mind, is happy to cum, if Haechan's ready. He slams himself home, his balls swinging against the kid's as he shoves himself in hard and fast.

And then the kid lets out a moan, and Johnny gives a growl of contentment as his cum spurts deep inside Haechan's hot channel.

Feeling Johnny's cock pulsing inside him, Haechan moans like a little whore as he strokes himself to completion, jetting his cum all over Johnny's bedspread.

Johnny stays inside him until he starts to soften, then slides out, and Haechan collapses on the bed. Johnny looks down at the kid's plump, fucked ass, and wishes he could fuck it again. But he wants the kid to come back hungry for more, begging and desperate. 

He slaps Haechan's ass. "Get up, I have shit to do."

Haechan gets to his feet as Johnny cleans himself up, and gives him a hurt look.

"Oh, don't give me that look. You fucked after ten words, you are a slut."

He steps in close to Haechan, and the kid's eyes are wide and filled with shame. 

Johnny puts a hand against the back of Haechan's head, grips his hair tight. "But if you suck me hard again, you can come back another time."

Haechan looks down at Johnny's limp, but large cock, hanging thick against his balls, and wets the inside of his lips.

Without any more encouragement, he drops to his knees and takes Johnny's flaccid member into his mouth. He puts his hands where Johnny first told him to, but Johnny slaps his hands away.

"This time, just your mouth."

Haechan does as Johnny tells him, those wide brown eyes in his round face staring up at Johnny, eager to please.

His arms hang down, his fingers curled against the sides of his thighs, his flop of brown hair so goddamn cute, Johnny's gaze goes predator-hard.

His cock swelling in the kid's mouth, Johnny lets out a groan of satisfaction. The kid soon has him hard again, and Johnny pushes his hands into the kid's hair and thrusts his hips against Haechan's face.

Haechan lets his face get fucked, keeps those big brown eyes fixed to Johnny's, and soon the kid's own member's stiff again. He puts a hand to his erection as Johnny's eyes go to slits, and strokes himself.

Johnny smiles a lopsided smile, cynical and full of dark enjoyment. He can see that Haechan loves his mouth being used, and soon he'll test just how far the kid's willing to go.

He quickens his thrusts and the pressure builds inside him, finally surging to a release as he explodes into Haechan's mouth.

"Don't you spill a fucking drop, you little slut!" 

He grips Haechan's hair tightly in his fists and closes his eyes, imagining what's happening inside the boy's mouth; his cum splashing against the kid's tonsils, coating his hot tongue, and pulsing down his throat.

Haechan swallows Johnny's cum down desperately, taking it all like the good little cum slut Johnny wants him to be. All the while, the kid's hand's clamped around his own cock, stroking it hard and harder until it explodes, his cum a white rope slung out and down the back of his hand, down the side of his cock, and what's left pulses and oozes from his satisfied member.

Johnny lets the kid's hair go, and Haechan pulls off his cock. He licks his cum-slicked lips, and smiles up at Johnny, his eyes tentatively satisfied. Did I do that right?

Johnny pulls him to his feet.

"Don't let anyone else touch your ass or I won't fuck you again," says Johnny. "But feel free to practice sucking cock."

There's a shimmer of hurt in Haechan's eyes, and Johnny removes it by pressing his lips to the kid's, pushing his tongue into Haechan's mouth, tasting himself on the kid's tongue.

When he's done with the kiss, Haechan's eyes are like saucers, full of lust and adoration.

Johnny says nothing else, just turns and starts to pull his clothes on. Behind him, the kid fumbles his way back into his pants, and he's pulling on his t-shirt as Johnny turns back to him.

Johnny doesn't have to tell him to leave; the kid's got his bag on his shoulder and he's heading for the door. He gives Johnny one last wide-eyed glance and he's gone.

As the door shuts behind him, Johnny runs his tongue around the inside of his mouth and replays the boy drinking his cum.

Delicious. Maybe next time Johnny will share Haechan with his roommate Mark, that could be fun.


	2. His

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plasma 7:11
> 
> ..And then jesus said "Let there be johnhyuck and let them shine brighter than the sun"

Johnny wakes to find his roommate, Mark's mouth clamped hot and wet around his cock. He lets out a groan of contentment and puts a hand on his roommate's head as the other boy sucks him to completion, shooting his load into Mark's mouth.

As Mark pulls off him, Johnny sees his roommate's hand gripped around his own shaft. He gives the other boy a look and Mark lets go of himself, leaving his cock to bob in front of him, unfettered.

"What time is it?" Johnny asks.

"Eight," says Mark. He tongues a spot of cum from his lips. "Your first lecture's at ten."

Johnny gestures with his head. "Come on then."

With a grin, Mark climbs into bed with him, and Johnny puts his arms around him from behind, grazing his roommate's shoulder lightly with his teeth.

"You want to be fucked today?"

Mark shudders in his arms and nods vigorously, his ass pushing back against Johnny's spent cock.

"And how do you plan to get me hard again?" Johnny asks, his voice low, his mouth close to Mark's ear.

"What do you want?" Mark asks.

He squirms around in Johnny's arms and maneuvers himself on top of the other boy, pressing his roommate's wrists into the bed.

Johnny gives him a lazy smile. "Do you think this is going to get you what you want?"

Mark covers the dark-haired boy's mouth with his, and Johnny kisses him back with enthusiasm.

But while he's happy enough to make out with his roommate, Johnny needs to take a piss. He nudges Mark off him and gets up, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"You want to cum today, I suggest you find that kid, Haechan, and bring him back here."

Mark frowns. "Haechan?"

Johnny's done some research, and he's found the kid online.

"Haechan, first year architecture. I'll text you his pic. But hurry the fuck up, I don't want to miss my class."

Johnny picks up his phone and takes it with him to the bathroom, and soon Mark's phone pings. Johnny's sent him a picture of a short kid with brown hair and wide eyes.

Mark knows the kid likely doesn't even know Johnny has this photo, but Johnny has his ways. For a start, he records everything on his phone so he can never be accused of misconduct. As a result, he has videos and stills of every conquest.

It's how Johnny originally blackmailed Mark into being his suck-slave. Up until that moment, Mark had been curious, but not overly so, about what it would be like to suck cock.

Then, one drunken night he'd confessed to Johnny that he'd imagined being tied up and forced to fuck a man..And an hour later, he'd had that wish fulfilled.

Now, after being fucked daily by Johnny for more than two months, he can't imagine his life without Johnny's silky-smooth hardness thrusting between his lips, the daily explosion of cum against the back of his throat, and the agony of waiting all day for his own climax, horny and desperate to wank, but forbidden by the dark-haired boy he can't imagine disobeying.

Mark revels in Johnny's callous use of him, and as time's gone by, he's done his best to please the guy that owns his balls. He works out, watches his diet, shaves himself smooth and knows how to style his hair so that Johnny's gaze will go hard and predatory.

Mark loves that look, the cold glitter in Johnny's eyes, his head tilted like a prey animal's, his movement as controlled as a cat's as he strides across the room and throws Mark onto his bed to fuck his ass.

And now Johnny wants Mark to help him train another boy for his edification. Haechan might not know that's what he is, but if he willingly comes back to Johnny's dorm, Mark knows the kid will soon find himself hungry for Johnny's cold affection, his rough fucking, and the feeling of being completely and thoroughly used.

Although he's desperate to pull himself off, Mark dresses quickly, and goes to find Haechan.

 

Ω

 

Haechan can't get Johnny out of his head. In the last twenty-four hours he's masturbated uncounted times, playing back Johnny's brown eyes drilling into him as Haechan sucked the older boy's cock. Johnny pushing hard into his ass, and how unbelievably excited he'd felt knowing he could take it. Johnny calling him a slut, and how filthy and hungry that made him feel. He can't remember ever being this horny. It's embarrassing.

Even now as he downs his breakfast, he feels his cock filling out again, and tries desperately to think about something else.

There's a knock on the door, and a guy he hasn't seen before comes into the dining room several of their dorms share.

"Hi." Mark waves his hand once in an arc. "I think you know my roommate, Johnny."

Haechan freezes, a spoonful of cereal halfway to his mouth. "Yes." His voice only engages halfway through that short word.

Mark pushes his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. "He wants you to come to our dorm room."

Haechan sets his spoon back in his bowl, his mind a sudden mess of excitement and nervousness.

"Did he say why?" he asks.

Mark gives him a knowing smile that makes something in Haechan's stomach kick hard. This guy who's around the same height as himself, with short dark hair and a really handsome face. He's not a jock, but he's in good shape, and Haechan feels his nervousness increase.

"When does he want me there?" asks Haechan. There's no point in pretending he's going to say no.

"Now," says Mark. "As long as you've had a shower?"

Haechan nods. "Tell him I'll be there in ten."

"I hope so," says Mark. "He won't offer twice."

Mark leaves, and Haechan hastily washes up his cereal bowl and leaves it to dry on the bench. He goes back to his dorm room and brushes his teeth, then after a moment squirts on some cheap cologne.

As he reaches Johnny's door, he runs a hand through his hair.

He knocks.

Mark opens the door, and Haechan's nervousness reaches new levels as he steps into the room and sees Johnny sitting in his computer chair, waiting for him. 

Johnny's dressed in black jeans and a white t-shirt, and the angles of his face, the hard brown of his eyes, and the way he's sitting with his legs splayed open...Haechan's suddenly not sure he should have come. Johnny's eyes are intense and hungry. If Haechan's honest, the older boy scares him.

Mark shuts the door behind Haechan, and Haechan darts a quick look over his shoulder. When he looks back, Johnny's still watching him with that predatory gaze.

"This is my roommate Mark" Johnny says to Haechan. "We're both going to fuck you. Do you have a problem with that?"

Haechan casts a frightened glance at Mark. Mark grins back at him.

"I thought it would just be you," Haechan stammers to Johnny.

"Well it's not," says Johnny. "And if you don't like it, you can fuck off."

Johnny can see the kid processing his options. Mark's a good looking guy, and while Haechan doesn't know it yet, Mark's experience with Johnny means he's an excellent lover. He's a giver in bed, an enthusiastic cock sucker, and has a fantastic ass. Who was Haechan to be turning down the opportunity to fuck someone like Mark. If it weren't for Johnny, even if he were gay, Mark wouldn't have looked twice at the kid.

"Uh, yeah, okay," says Haechan, apparently coming to the same conclusion.

On hearing this, Mark steps behind Haechan and puts his arms around the kid. He kisses Haechan's neck, grazing his teeth over the kid's exposed skin above the neckline of his t-shirt, while his arms stay wrapped around the younger boy's chest.

Johnny watches with a slight smile as Haechan's nervousness starts to melt under Mark's attention.

Mark slides his hands under the hem of Haechan's t-shirt, his fingers warm, his caress gentle. He slips one large hand down the front of Haechan's pants and closes it around the kid's cock, still trapped in his briefs, while his other hand brushes across the kid's nipples.

Haechan's never had this kind of attention, standing with his hands loose at his sides and his eyes shut, lost in the sensation of having another man expertly touch his body.

Mark pinches each of Haechan's nipples gently in turn, and Haechan shivers under his touch.

"Take his shirt off," says Johnny, and Haechan stands frozen as Mark slides his hand out of his jeans and takes hold of the hem of his t-shirt. Mark's fingers brush lightly against Haechan's skin as he pulls Haechan's t-shirt up over his head, and for the second time in two days, Haechan stands shirtless under Johnny's hard gaze.

Mark rests his hands on the kid's shoulders, lightly squeezing to relax him, while Johnny gives Haechan a half-smile.

"I told Mark you have a fantastic ass," Johnny says. "He says he'd like to try it after I'm done with you."

Haechan knows it's all or nothing, and frankly, the idea excites him. "I'd like that," he says softly, and Johnny's grin grows wider.

"Good." Johnny rises to his feet and steps into Haechan's space. He puts his hands either side of the kid's face and kisses him, while Mark runs his hands down the kid's shoulders and pulls Haechan's arms behind him, pulling the kid's wrists together.

Johnny drops his voice low. "You smell like a cheap whore. Has someone used you already today?"

He kisses Haechan's neck, and the kid shivers, Johnny's goading tightening his nuts, making him feel so cheap and filthy and humiliated.

"Next time I call you, be here in five minutes and smell better than this. Get yourself in here, get naked, and get on your knees. You understand?"

Haechan, horny as hell, and not capable of caring about the consequences of agreeing to this, nods frantically.

Mark pulls the kid's phone from his pocket and hands it to Johnny, who texts himself from the kid's phone, then deletes his number from the kid's recents. His number from here on out will be blocked, so the kid can't contact him, while he can call Haechan whenever he feels like fucking him.

Johnny hands the phone back to Mark, who pushes it back into the kid's pants' pocket.

Johnny places a finger under the boy's chin and tilt's the kid's face up to his.

"When you're in this room, you do exactly as I tell you. Without question. Without hesitation. Do you understand?"

Haechan nods again, then lets out a moan as Johnny pinches his nipples hard between a thumb and forefinger, one then the other, so the boy's body twists under his touch. It's a lot of stimulation for someone not used to it, and Johnny salivates seeing the mix of pain and pleasure it brings to this innocent, near-virgin who's offered himself up.

He nuzzles against the kid's ear. "If you make me happy, I'll fuck you."

Johnny runs his hand down and over the kid's stomach, sliding into the boy's jeans to massage his cock.

Haechan's mouth falls open, his eyes heavy lidded, as Johnny tugs open the kid's jeans so he can better caress him through his briefs, where a damp stain's spreading.

"But if you don't make me happy, I'll cage your cock and that'll be the last orgasm you have until you figure out how to make me happy again."

Haechan frowns, not understanding the phrase 'cage your cock'. He assumes Johnny means psychologically, since it doesn't otherwise make any sense.

"How do you make me happy?" Johnny murmurs, kissing his way up the underside of Haechan's jaw to his ear.

"Do what you say," says Haechan; young, inexperienced, but not stupid.

"Or what will happen to you?"

Haechan shudders as Johnny's hand massages his swollen cock.

"You'll...cage my cock," says Haechan.

"Good boy," says Johnny, and it's all on camera, and it's consent as far as Johnny's concerned, at least until it's retracted.

He kisses Haechan's mouth, and Mark kisses Haechan's shoulder, holding the kid's wrists trapped and pulled them back against his body so the younger boy's hands are pressed against Mark's growing bulge.

Johnny moves back and pulls off his t-shirt. He peels his jeans down, his eyes locked on Haechan, as Mark kisses the kid's neck, then turns the boy's head and kisses his mouth.

When Johnny's naked, Mark spins Haechan around and Johnny takes control of the boy's wrists with one hand, one arm wrapped around the kid's chest, holding him tight against Johnny's body as Mark strips.

The feeling of each boy restraining him against them empties Haechan of any thoughts of resisting their attentions. As Mark releases him to Johnny, Haechan's mind and body understands that he's now a plaything that can be passed between the two older boys, a toy for their pleasure as long as he allows it.

Once Mark's naked, he kneels and pulls off Haechan's trainers, then tugs down the kid's jeans and briefs, leaving the kid naked.

Haechan pants with excitement as Mark runs his hands over the kid's abdomen, across his soft stomach, then down to tease the inner part of his thighs that on boys like Haechan are always so sensitive.

The kid's legs ease apart, and Mark runs a hand under the boy's balls, stroking lightly further back, as he takes the kid into his mouth.

"He loves cock," Johnny murmurs in Haechan's ear, and Haechan's lost in the feel of being held tight against the older boy, while one of the best looking guys he's ever met sucks him hard.

Mark teases Haechan, touching him lightly where he desperately wants to be touched, then drawing his fingers away. That place belongs to Johnny, and Mark knows better than to try and finger the boy before Johnny's done with him.

But just the suggestion his finger might push inside makes Haechan's thighs quiver, makes him stand wider, trying to encourage Mark's fingers to explore.

Soon the teasing has Haechan leaking and moaning, his ass clenching as he thrusts his hips forward in a tiny, hungry movement, his cock throbbing and twitching in Mark's mouth.

"Don't you dare cum in his mouth," Johnny says in that dark, low voice, as he slides a hand up to sit lightly against Haechan's throat. There's no pressure there, just a thumb against the side of the boy's neck, fingers resting lightly against Haechan's clavicle. A light, erotic threat that makes the kid moan softly, desperate for release.

Johnny knows the kid's struggling to hold back his orgasm, but he doesn't realise how close Haechan is until it's too late.

"Oh fuck!" The kid sobs the words as cum explodes out of him, splashing against Mark's tongue.

Mark pulls off Haechan with a look of shock, and the next few loads splatter the older boy's face, leaving a string in his hair, one clinging to his chin.

"Oh, you shouldn't done that," says Johnny, secretly delighted.

"No, IㅡI didn't mean to!" Haechan's desperate, struggling against the pressure of Johnny's grip.

There's still no pressure against the kid's throat at all, but the light touch has him momentarily terrified. The only pressure on his body is Johnny's arm pressed against his chest, and if the kid really wants free, Johnny will let him go.

But Haechan squirms in the confines of the older boy's hold, and doesn't try to flee.

Instead he hangs his head with a sob, still recovering from the horniest orgasm he's ever had, from the sight of Mark's face drenched in his cum. From Johnny's heat at his back and the menace that radiates off him, prickling the hair on the back of Haechan's neck.

Mark gets to his feet and puts a shocked hand to his face. He wipes off a thick wad of Haechan's cum and looks at it.

"Here," said Johnny, and Mark lets Johnny guide his cum-covered hand towards Haechan's face.

"Please, no," says Haechan, but even as he whispers the words his tongue is a wet heat against Mark's palm as he licks the other boy's fingers clean.

Johnny can't believe his luck. This boy's ripe for his particular brand of attention, hungry for it.

"I'm not happy," says Johnny, his mouth near Haechan's ear. "If I were you, I'd fix that as quickly as possible."

Johnny removes his arm from around Haechan's chest, his fingers dragging across the kid's skin. He pushes the kid away from him.

Haechan doesn't waste a second. He spins around and sinks down, guiding Johnny's cock into his mouth, while behind him, Mark grabs a towel and wipes the kid's cum from his face.

Mark's not actually surprised the boy came in his mouth at all; it was his intention. Haechan's so well behaved, and Mark knows how much Johnny loves an excuse to punish an otherwise obedient boy.

Johnny gestures to him, and Mark comes to stand beside his roommate. He slowly jacks his cock as Haechan services Johnny with his mouth, nothing but wet sucking in the quiet room while Johnny gazes down at the younger boy with heat behind his eyes.

"Don't forget Mark," says Johnny, gripping a handful of Haechan's hair to pull the kid off his cock. 

Haechan glances across at Mark apprehensively, wondering if the other boy wants to punish him for cumming on his face. Just the thought of it excites him.

Johnny steps around behind Haechan and grips the kid's hair to hold his head in place while Mark positions himself in front of the kid and pushes his cock into the boy's mouth.

Haechan can't believe the feel of Mark's cock sliding across his tongue, just barely nudging the back of his throat. There's no force there, but Haechan finds himself hoping Mark will slide in even further.

For his part, Mark's a gentle lover, and the last thing he'd do would be force Haechan to choke on him. But every time he slides his cock into the kid's mouth, he feels the kid's lips close around him, sucking him hard, urging him in deeper.

"You're too soft," says Johnny, irritated.

Mark pulls out of Haechan's mouth, and Johnny grips the boy's head and shakes him, before swapping positions with Mark.

Mark grabs a hold of Haechan's hair to secure his head in place, while Johnny grabs his throbbing cock by its base and offers it to the kneeling boy.

Haechan licks his lips and shudders under Mark's hand in his hair, the older boy's grip tight but not painful. He knows Johnny wants him to suck him, but as he strains forward to take the leaking, swollen tip of the older boy's cock into his mouth, Mark's grip holds him back.

"What are you doing?" Johnny says, irritated at the kid's disobedience. "Suck me off!"

Haechan struggles against Mark's grip, willingly increasing the older boy's grip on his hair in order to do as Johnny says.

The pain is exhilarating, and Haechan pants as he pulls himself forward, taking the tip of Johnny's cock in his mouth.

Johnny takes pity on him and moves in closer, and Mark helps Haechan set the pace, controlling the kid's head while Johnny stands still, watching the kid service him.

They both watch the kid suck away hungrily, until Johnny's satisfied the boy's ready to be fucked.

Johnny pulls from the boy's mouth, leaving Haechan gasping and panting, needy for Johnny's cock, his eyes glazed with lust.

"Put him on the bed," Johnny instructs, and Mark pulls the kid to his feet. He grabs the boy's wrists and walks him over to Johnny's bed.

"Where do you want him?" Mark asks Johnny, talking over Haechan's head as if he's not there. Just a life sized toy for the two of them to play with.

Johnny considers Haechan, and the younger boy waits with wide eyes to find out what the two older boys are going to do with him.

"On his back. He can suck you while I fuck him."

Johnny puts a hand on Haechan's shoulder while Mark gets on the bed and positions himself so he's sitting up against the headboard, but at an angle. Then Johnny directs Haechan to lie on his back, his head resting on Mark's left thigh, so that if the boy turns his face to the right, he can reach Mark's cock with his mouth.

Johnny crawls onto the bed and pushes Haechan's thighs apart with his hands so he can kneel between them.

 

"Don't let him touch himself," he says to Mark, and Mark circles each of Haechan's wrists with his big hands and draws the kid's arms up to his chest. He puts one hand over both of the younger boy's, holding the kid's hands flat, then puts his other hand to his cock, slowly jacking himself, getting ready to fuck the kid's mouth again.

As he lies there, his legs parted wide, denied the use of his hands, Haechan's eyes are so wide, so comically huge, Johnny's tempted to stop here and kick him out, just to fuck with the kid. But no, he's not quite that cruel.

Mark hands him a condom, and Johnny jacks himself and then slides the rubber down his length. Mark hands him a small bottle of lube, and Johnny coats his dick.

He jacks his slippery cock while he rubs his lube-slick hand under Haechan's balls, one finger sliding back to touch the kid's tight hole.

Haechan shudders and his legs ease open even more, his hips lifting up to give Johnny better access.

He lets out a soft moan as Johnny circles his hole with his fingertip, then pushes his finger inside, coating the inside of Haechan's entrance with lube.

The kid closes his eyes, his cock twitching and drooling precum, and pushes his hips against the finger sliding into him.

Johnny fucks him slowly with that slick finger, enjoying watching the kid's body react. He knows how desperate Haechan must be to reach down and touch his cock, to be touched, to have a hand stroke him.

But this first fuck is all for Johnny.

He slides in a second finger, easing his fingers apart to help loosen up the kid's barely used hole, and fucks the kid long and deep with his fingers, a slow slide in, a slow slide out.

Haechan keeps his eyes shut, concentrating on the helplessness he feels pushing against Johnny's intrusion, the pleasure of it, his nervousness at what's to come that makes his heart pound and his palms grow damp against his chest.

After making sure he's nice and relaxed, Johnny slides his fingers out of Haechan's hot channel, and Mark hands him a pillow. A pillow that's only used to fuck boys like Haechan; and maybe for boys like Haechan to rest their heads against, should Johnny decide he wants them to stay so that he can use them again in the night.

Johnny positions it under Haechan's hips, then pushes the boys legs wide and back.

Haechan opens his eyes as Johnny moves his body into the position he wants, his tight entrance constricting as cool air hits the lube smeared around his hole.

Johnny uses one hand to line himself up, and then presses the head of his cock against that tightness.

He puts a hand under one of the kid's knees, encouraging Haechan to keep his legs bent back, as he feeds himself in that first, delicious inch.

Haechan lets out a harsh, shaky breath, and pushes out as Johnny told him to the last time the older boy fucked him.

Johnny's impressed; he doesn't have to tell the boy things twice. That bodes well for this kid's future as Johnny's new favourite plaything.

As Johnny keeps pushing his way in, the kid lets out a sharp noise of pain, and his face twists in discomfort. Johnny slides out and drips more lube along his length, then slides back in, does this twice more until he's balls-deep in the kid.

There he pauses, enjoying the feeling of being so deep inside the fierce heat of the kid's body.

As Johnny waits for him to adjust, Haechan's face stays contorted, his hands spasming against his chest, his fingers curling towards his body, digging into his own flesh.

"Relax," says Johnny, as he runs a hand up the kid's soft thigh. "We've got you now."

Some of the tension drops from Haechan's body as he does his best to do as Johnny says, leaving the older boy to marvel at the way a firm instruction can control a boy's biology.

He starts to fuck into the kid, and lets out a noise of satisfaction in his throat as he enjoys Haechan's hot, tight darkness.

Once Johnny starts to move inside the kid, Mark lets the kid's hands go and turns the boy's head to one side so he can slip his cock into Haechan's mouth.

Haechan starts sucking automatically, even though being fucked makes it hard for him to concentrate on the flesh sliding across his tongue. The feel of Johnny moving inside him, swollen and hard, while Mark's lodged in his mouth, is like nothing he could ever imagine. The slight pain he feels is pushed away by Johnny's careful strokes against his prostate, and he grunts with pleasure every time the older boy drives himself across it.

While Mark uses one hand to guide Haechan's head onto him, he runs his other hand across the kid's chest, teasing his nipples, then flicking them hard, creating spasms through the kid's body that clench his muscles around Johnny's cock.

To start with, Johnny's fuck is all about getting the boy used to submitting without seeking his own pleasure. But as the kid loosens up, Johnny runs his hands up the kid's thighs, across that soft flesh that's so sensitive, then holds the boy by his ankles, fucking into him harder, faster.

Haechan's hand gravitates downwards towards his own cock, and Johnny slaps it away.

Haechan doesn't try again. Instead, one hand rests against his stomach, the other flat against the bed.

As Johnny fucks hard into the docile, horny kid under his hands, Mark lets out a moan that means he's getting close. He silently pleads with Johnny, and Johnny's eyebrow twitches yes, and he slows his thrusts.

Mark fucks the kid's head vigorously onto his dick, and Haechan senses the change. A moment later, Johnny stops thrusting into the kid's ass altogether, his cock pressed lightly against the node of Haechan's prostate. The boy writhes, pushing his pelvis up, trying to force Johnny to move inside him again, and then realises it's Mark he needs to concentrate on, as a gush of cum fills his mouth.

He chokes for a moment, unprepared, his hands wildly trying to find purchase to force Mark to pull back, tugging at the hand that's pressed to the back of his head, to the hand holding the cock pulsing into the back of his mouth, as cum pumps down his throat.

Seeing Haechan's distress, Johnny cups the boy's balls in his hand and squeezes gently to focus him.

"Stop that," he snaps.

Haechan obediently stops struggling, and his tongue flexes against the underside of Mark's cock as the older boy finishes emptying his balls into Haechan's mouth.

"Swallow it all," says Johnny.

Focused now by Johnny's fingers wrapped around his balls, Haechan swallows what's left in his mouth. He's not even sure why he fought it—it was just a surprise. But it feels so right to let that hot liquid slide down his throat, and some of his nervousness disappears with it.

These two boys know what they're doing. He just has to do what they tell him to, and everything will be okay.

He watches Mark's face intently, seeking his approval as he waits for the older boy to finish using his mouth.

Mark slides out just enough that the head of his cock's resting between the kid's swollen lips, and lets the last few drops of his cum dribble against the boy's tongue.

Haechan dutifully swallows it away, and Johnny strokes his long fingers along the underside of Haechan's balls, rewarding him for his obedience.

Mark pulls all the way out now, so that the kid's lips are pressed to the tip of him, keeping the pressure against the back of Haechan's head as Johnny starts to move inside the boy again.

Haechan's eyes stay fixed to Mark's, and he only hesitates for a moment before he figures out what the older boy wants. He slides his tongue over the head of Mark's softening cock, polishing it shiny and clean. When he's done, Mark combs his fingers through Haechan's hair and then lets the younger boy's head rest back against his thigh.

"You did good," he murmurs to Haechan, risking Johnny's wrath, but his roommate pretends not to notice. 

Haechan's eyes are grateful, and he lifts one hand and places it against Mark's thigh, squeezing once as a thank you.

But now that there's no longer anything for his mouth to do, Haechan's soon consumed again by Johnny's thick occupation of his channel. He knows he can't touch himself, so he grips the bedspread with both hands as the sensation of being fucked by this dark haired, hard-eyed older boy grows steadily.

Johnny adjusts his angle so that he's hitting the kid's prostate with each thrust, curious to see how intense the boy likes to be fucked, watching what gives him pleasure, what makes him wince.

In no time at all, Haechan's panting, his fingers clutching at the bedspread either side of him.

"Fuck, please, please!" he cries, begging for release, for the throbbing pressure in his ass and in his balls, in his throbbing, twitching cock to be relieved.

Johnny sees that the boy's close, and knows he has to cum now, before haechan explodes.

He pushes the boy's legs back and pumps into him, feeling his own pleasure build to the point of no return as he slams into this hungry, innocent, compliant little first year, who's his. All his.

And then he's there.

He lets out a grinding groan of savage joy as he cums, driving himself balls-deep to pump his cum as far into the boy beneath him as he can.

Haechan moans with the intensity of Johnny's throbbing ejaculation and arches his back, his hands clenched in the bedspread, his face distorted as he lets out a scream of pleasure-filled agony that says he can't hold back his climax any longer.

Johnny relents, and in one quick movement pulls out of the boy and moves to close his mouth around the kid's dick, just as he starts to cum.

"JohnnㅡArghhㅡ!!" It's a scream, a cry, a thank you, and a sob of shame all in one.

Johnny pushes a finger into the boy and skillfully milks the kid's orgasm, using lips and tongue to tease it out longer, his heart racing as he thinks of what he gets to do next. What this boy's brought down on himself by not being able to control his ejaculation, not once now, but twice.

As Johnny cleans the last vestiges of the kid's cum from the end of the boy's cock, he looks up and meets Mark's gaze with a dark grin.

Mark shakes his head, please, don't, and Johnny nods—oh yes.

Mark knows Johnny wants to cage the boy with a chastity device. To deny him. To punish him. He shakes his head again, and Johnny raises an eyebrow. Mark knows that look. If Johnny doesn't punish Haechan, he'll take it out on Mark as soon as the boy leaves. 

Mark looks down at Haechan—the younger boy's eyes squeezed shut, his eyelashes wet and fluttering as he processes what's just happened to him, recovering from the spasms of pleasure that've rent every sense of himself from his young body—and feels a desire to protect the boy.

Mark can't stop Johnny fucking him, and he knows Haechan will let Johnny do whatever he wants to the boy, even if it's something that scares him. Mark understands this, because he's the same. There's just something about Johnny that he can't fight against. Something Johnny's treatment of him gives him what he needs.

But he'll make sure Haechan doesn't lose himself too much. That between them they build him, not break him.

He glances back up at Johnny, and accepts Haechan's punishment for himself with his eyes.

Johnny shrugs. He gets off the bed, and without a word wraps a towel around his waist and heads for the bathroom.

Now that he's gone, Mark moves his leg out from under Haechan's head, eliciting a whimper of protest from the younger boy. But Mark's not going far. He nudges the kid to get him to move closer to the wall, pulls away the pillow from under Haechan's hips and tosses it on the floor, then lies down, pulling the kid back towards him, spooning him from behind.

Haechan lets out a soft sigh and relaxes into Mark's arms, his hands resting against Mark's forearm, urging Mark to hold him tighter.

"Do I really smell like a whore?" he whispers.

Mark chuckles, his breath whispering against Haechan's hair, then kisses the back of the younger boy's neck.

"You smell delicious."

By the time Johnny gets back from the bathroom, the two are dozing lightly. Johnny shakes his head and gets dressed, ignoring the faint stab of jealousy he feels in his gut. They both belong to him anyway. They may as well get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my wholesome [twt~](https://twitter.com/Najenojae?s=09) acc for johnhyuck agenda tingz.


End file.
